WEDDING INVITATION
by AndreaCullen13
Summary: IT'S BEEN 103 YEARS SINCE I LAST HEARD OF HIM AND NOW THIS... We invite you to celebrate with us the wedding of:Edward Anthony Masen Cullen & Tanya Denali... AND IF ALL OF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, HE STILL HAD MY HEART. EXB, ALL VAMPIRES! CANON PAIRINGS, OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN!! MISSED ME? WELL I'M BACK AND WITH A NEW STORY FOR YOU MY FAITHFUL READERS. OBVIOUSLY IT'S A BXE STORY LIKE MY OTHER ONE **_**FINAL DESTINY**_** GO AND CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT. PLEASEEE!!!!! I PROMISE YOU WOULD LOVE THIS NEW STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: I OWN TWILIGHT!! **

**MISSCULLEN17: HEYY WAKE UP HONEY…. **

**ME: AWWW IT WAS JUST A DREAM. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**PREFACE**

I had been staring at this paper since I got here three hours ago, I read it and re-read it but I still couldn't believe what it said, I haven't heard anything from _him_ in 103 years and now this, well I guess you don't understand what I'm talking about so here, please read the paper and tell me its just a nightmare and that this is not happening. Please.

_We invite you to celebrate the happy union of two soul mates in sacred matrimony._

_This hearts are meant to be together as long as fate decides it appropriate and we are hoping it is forever._

_We invite you to celebrate with us the wedding of:_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**&**_

_**Tanya Denali**_

_September 13_

_New England_

_Holy Mary NE, Official Church_

_Maid of Honor:_

_Irina Denali_

_Groom's parents:_

_Esme and Carlisle Cullen_

_We hope to see you in there so you can celebrate this happy and unforgettable moment in their lives with us, and more importantly with them._

Now you understand what I meant, _he_ is going to marry her, after everything they are still together. Life is so unfair!

_He_ has everything _he_ could ask for, beauty, immortality, money, the family I always longed to belong to, but more importantly _**LOVE**_**.**

And if all of that wasn't enough, _he_ still had my _**HEART**_.

**A/N: SOO WHAT DO YOU THINK??? WANT TO KEEEP READING AND KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH THIS TWOO LOVERSS?**

**AND DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT AN EXT STORY IT'S A BXE STORY I HATE TANYA. NO PUN INTENDED. BUT I DOO. SO EDIIE AND BELIIE LOVERS LEAVE A NICE REVIEW…..**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Chastity Child__»__The rest of the night was a blur of clothing being removed and skin. She tasted sweet and moist, like fruit. I should have known then, that I would fall for her. Edward Cullen realizes he's fallen for his long time sex-friend Bella Swan. All Human_

**XOXO *A & V* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLA NENAS! OKAY GIRLS I'M SO NERVOUS ABOUT THIS NEW STORY, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GUYS WILL TAKE IT BUT I'M REALLY HOPING YOU'LL LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO! I HAVE MANY NEW IDEAS AND THIS STORY IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT FROM OTHERS THIS KIND AND LIKE MY OTHER STORIES, FULL OF DRAMA! THIS CHAPP IS DEDICATED TO ASHPOP FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWW ON THIS STORYY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT. NOR. ANY. OF. ITS. CHARACTERS. :( **

**CHAPTER 1: UNEXPECTED NEWS**

My teeth unerringly sought his throat, and his instinctive resistance was pitiful feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated. It was effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the skin and fat as like they weren't there.

The blood was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. His struggles grew more and more feeble and his screams chocked of with a gurgles. With one final gulp, the body was drained. I could fell the warm blood cursing trough by body heating even my fingertips and toes.

Looking around me I realized that I had hunted more than I intended to, surrounding me were 5 dead bodies, it was my fault tough, it had been a long time since I had last hunted all thanks to my stubbornness.

I got rid of them and decided to head home to take a relaxing shower; I didn't needed them anymore but it was nice to feel the hot water running against my skin, it made me feel less like a monster; specially after hunting. I traveled the familiar path leading to the one that had been my house for the last 99 years, at the reception room was Adrianne waiting for me and judging by her thoughts she had something very important to tell me. Adrianne is a very nice girl – yes girl, she's only 15 – she has wavy black hair and beautiful deep blue eyes; unfortunately for her, those eyes kept too much secrets and look as if she carried the world's weight on her shoulders, regardless she is very loving and caring and has too much energy for a normal human. I made my way to her desk and greeted her.

"Hey Adrianne, how are you this morning?"

"Hello! Bella, I'm fine thanks, you on the other hand, look great. How was your hunt this morning?"

"It was really good, thanks." Her thoughts were getting a little bit confusing and I decided to let her have a chance to ask "Hon is there something you might want to tell me?"

"Well, yes" I blocked her out so she could gather her thoughts properly before she continued "I received a package this morning addressed to the Volturi" the concern in her voice was painfully obvious, she was afraid of them and she knew that if something went wrong in her job they wouldn't hesitate in getting rid of her.

"A package? We weren't expecting anything today were we?" she shook her head no and continued

"It's not exactly a package; it's more like an invitation of some sorts"

"Okay, we'll make a deal. Give me the invitation or whatever the hell it is that you received ad I'll make sure it's okay for the Volturi to read and as payment you can let Jane give you a makeover and save me from it; Deal?

"Okay B, you just got yourself a deal" she grinned in relief and I left to my room.

I had been working for the Volturi during 98 year – well 99 tomorrow – and living in Volterra, they had been great with me so far, but I still didn't trusted them completely, that's why I always use my powers whenever I'm around them. I opened the door leading to my room; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, actually it looked rather dull and plain. The walls were white and there was a coach in one of the corners of the room and a desk with a chair on the opposite corner, it has a small window with a beautiful view of the garden. It has a door leading to walk-in closet that is total opposite of the room, the walls were a shade of cream and every single space in the room was filled with expensive ball gowns and proper attires, the wives insisted that I dressed properly, so that mean that the got to chose my wardrobe – not that I minded. Alice would have been proud with my clothes and style now _– sigh – Alice._ I erased every thought about my once best friend and decided to focus on the task at hand.

I sat at my coach and opened the letter that crushed my world and brought so many painful memories back.

_We invite you to celebrate the happy union of two soul mates in sacred matrimony.  
__This hearts are meant to be together as long as fate decides it appropriate and we are hoping it is forever._

_We invite you to celebrate with us the wedding of:_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**&**_

_**Tanya Denali**_

_September 13  
__New England  
__Holy Mary NE, Official Church_

_Maid of Honor:  
__Irina Denali_

_Groom's parents:  
__Esme and Carlisle Cullen_

_We hope to see you in there so you can celebrate this happy and unforgettable moment in their lives with us, and more importantly with them._

Now you understand what I mean, _he_ is going to marry her, after everything they are still together. Life is so unfair! _He_ has everything _he_ could ask for, beauty, immortality, money, the family I always longed to belong to, but more importantly _**LOVE**_**.**

And if all of that wasn't enough, from his wedding invitation fell the letter that would damn my existence forever, the letter said

_DEAR VOLTURI:_

_Hello my dear friends, I hope you are all doing great. I know you must be surprised by our news, certainly you're not the only ones, my son's decision surprised me and my family as well, I never thought I'll see the day when he'll marry and certainly the woman he chose surprised me even more than the wedding itself. _

_We're sending you this invitation to make amends before anything else; we know Edward's behavior on the past wasn't proper nor expected – hence the surprise for the news – and that we didn't left on the best terms. We are hoping we could fix that, we plan on visiting you two days from today. We don't plan on staying for long, just enough to catch up on the years we've been apart and to give my daughters the time to run some errands concerning the wedding, our trip would take a week at the most and we don't plan on disturbing. Looking forward to our meeting._

_ Sincerely, your friend  
__ DR. CARLISLE CULLEN_

I don't know for how long I stayed seated on there with the letter in my hands, I must have read it at least a hundredth times, before finally setting on just staring at it, I am sure everyone in the house could smell the fresh tears that started coming from my eyes since I read the names at the invitation, I was the only one in the vampire world that was able to cry – or make someone cry – real tears; human tears. But at the moment I couldn't care less, nothing _ever_ hurt so badly, not a single one of my memories was more painful than this, and everyone knew better than to disturb me right now. I finally snapped out of my shocked state at some point in the night, I had stayed all day locked in my room, and I had to be strong and face the reality. _You really thought they were never going to find you._ The logical part of me always knew that I couldn't hide forever; I just needed one more year, one year. And everything would have been over.

I made my way to the conference room were I knew the Volturi were waiting for me, I kept a human pace, barely paying attention to my surroundings, tough I could hear the thoughts of the vampires in the castle clearly – some were in their own worlds, some were wondering what had made me cry so badly – I haven't cried like this since I arrived here – but the ones that hurt the most, the thoughts that cut deeper than the others, were of those who were happy with their mates. _A MATE_, something I could never have.

I opened the double doors and my senses intensified, I had stopped crying on my way here and I was calm and collected as if nothing had happened, as if my heart hadn't been broken for the umpteenth time by the same man.

For the first time since I entered I paid attention to the vampires around me – Marcus, Aro and Caius were on the center of the room along with Sulpicia and Athenodora; Renata, Felix and Demetri were guarding them and so were Jane and Benjamin. YES! I had two on my side in this.

"Bella, dearest, to what do we own the pleasure of your lovely company at such hours tonight?" Aro said with sincere curiosity

"THIS" my voice was laced with venom as I threw the invitation on the table in the middle of the room and took my seat between Caius and Marcus

"And what is that Isabella?" Caius and I weren't the best of friends in the castle but I was used to his hostility, I, after all, knew the reason behind it; fear.

"Read it, I assure you, there's no danger in it" I wasn't even looking at them and instead I was examining my new nail job, courtesy of Jane.

Marcus took the invitation and read it out loud along with the letter from Carlisle; I heard ten simultaneous gasps when he read the names of the groom and bride. After he was finished I could hear Jane's and Ben's concerns about me – they were the only ones that knew everything about my past with the Cullen's and were extremely angered and surprised with the news. Aro turned to look at me with a shocked expression and with million of questions flowing in his mind, I waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts and he settled on the first question of my long interrogation

"Did you knew about this, Isabella?" his voice didn't sounded careful anymore but a bit angry and afraid

"I found out this morning" my voice sounded dead but that wasn't new in here, I was dead, I died the day _he_ left

"Insolent child, why haven't you told us" Caius was fuming and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt hanging me on the air, so I decided on the easiest way to make him let go off of me. MY POWER. Sorry Athenodora. Unfortunately before I could even turn my glare to him, he fell to the floor and started twisting in pain, JANE, I must have known, she never lets me have fun. Party pooper.

"Jane, stop now" as soon as Aro's words were out Caius stood up

"Sorry, Master" I shot her a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Marcus and he smirked.

"Like I was telling you before I was rudely interrupted" I shot a quick glare at Caius who by now was back at his chair "I found the letter this morning, Adrianne had it at her desk, apparently someone mysteriously left it there and she didn't knew what it was because we weren't expecting anything to be delivered today, she gave it to me after I came back from hunting so I made sure it was nothing. End of the story."

"And why did you open it?" UGH! If Jane's power isn't enough to shut him up, mine will definitely do more than that he keeps this up.

"Well, Caius, the letter _is_ addressed to the Volturi" I turned around to look at Renata for this question "Renata, dear, can you tell me which one is my name as long as my contract exists"

"Miss Isabella Volturi, Mistress"

"Very good dear" I turned again to see Caius with a shocked expression "Any more questions _brother_?" I finished in the sweetest voice I could muster and the wives giggled.

"None"

"Good"

"Isabella?"

"Yes Aro?" I could see his mind working on a rush but I couldn't focus on any exact idea, damn he's blocking me

"What are we supposed to do when the Cullen's arrive?" he has a mischievous glint I his eyes, uh oh.

"Well, I was planning on going to France to set up my last year at high school and maybe do some shopping, I don't really know what you guys are going to do, but those are mine and Jane's plans" I knew he wanted me to beg him to hide me but I wasn't willing to put myself trough that.

"Someone got a little bit of courage after the shocking news, didn't ya' babe?

"SHUT UP DEMETRI" my voice was deadly and Felix and Ben were ready to hold us back in case one of us lost control, obviously by us I mean him – I never lose my control.

"Make me shut up, _LOVE_" he said in a mocking voice, Demetri knew that _he_ called me love, he was hoping to make me snap, and so far it was working, I took a deep breath and changed my mind so I was focused on my other plans. I turned my attention back to Aro and ignored him, I knew this was going to piss him off; I'll deal with him later.

"So you were saying"

"That you Isabella, you will stay here to welcome your guests and we will continue with our hunting plans for the weekend, understood?"

"What if I don't show up?"

"They die" as soon as the word was out an image flew to my head; he was showing me his thoughts

***

_Aro, Marcus and Caius are surrounding a huge mass of bodies, Demetri and Felix are holding me, bringing me closer to the mass, when we finally reach them, I hear a gasp coming from my mouth. The bodies belonged to the Cullen's; Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are at the bottom, on top of them Alice, Rosalie and Esme and on the very top of the bodies is Edward. I am crying on the floor with Felix holding me back when I see Demetri lighting up a fire with their bodies. The last thing I see is Edward's face before the fire turned them to ashes in front of me._

_***_

"I'll be here" my voice once again was calm and collected, much like the rest of the conversation, like if he hadn't just showed me the promise of making my worst fears come true if I didn't showed up

"Good decision Isabella, now I suggest you to go hunting again, your eyes are black, and I need you on the best mood to complete my surprise" Aro's voice was back to normal and so was mine, I wasn't going to let them see how much this affected me "Jane, Benjamin"

"Yes Master" they answered in unison

"Go with her" he turned around and took his seat

I didn't even glanced back once when I took off running, I could hear Jane's and Ben's footsteps behind me, I knew they were following me, making sure I didn't tried to kill myself, after an hour or two Ben finally decided to speak

"Bella dear, stop please" he and Jane's arms encircled me and we fell to the floor. I cried for hours, I cried for the humiliation I just went trough, I cried for the fights and the mocking that are to come, I cried for the visitors that are coming in less that 24 hours, I cried because I needed to release my emotions, I cried out of anger, out of frustration, out of pain, I cried because of a broken heart, but most importantly I cried – once again – for the man that broke my heart, and that I still loved, for the man that still holds my heart even after 103 years of being apart, I cried because of EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN.

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF OUR NEW BELLA? THIS STORY IS OOC AND IT WILL NOT BE IMMEDIATE HAPPINESS FOR OUR LOVERS BUT OT WILL ARRIVE WITH THE HELP OF OUR FAVE FEMALE VAMPS! I KNOW A LOT OF THINGS ARE UNANSWERED LIKE BELLA'S TRANSFORMATION AND ALL THAT BUT DON'T WORRY, EVERYTHING WILL BE DISCOVERED LATER IN THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEWW! ENJOY!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Green__»__- Based on R and E's relationship - "Your soul is part of who you are. It's your make-up, your personality, your sense of truly living... your emotions, your mind. But mine was broken." And no amount of help from physiatrists was ever going to change that._

**XOXO *A & V***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT ANOTHER CHAPTER AND MORE REVELATIONS ABOUT OUR CHARACTERS?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! (SADLY) SMEYER DOES!**

We came back to the castle a little bit after dawn to find everyone preparing for the Cullen's arrival. Ben left us in the parlor so he could go and take off his clothes from last night and Jane and I made our way to my bedroom to get ready. On our way there I overheard Sulpicia and Atheneodora's thought about what was to come today, apparently Aro had planned a little surprise for the Cullens that will show them what they had been loosing for a hundredth or so years; and it involved me in a dress – truly princess style. How creative... when we finally arrived to my bedroom we went directly to the closet, laid there was a beautiful dresses; they only made me wear dresses when we had some celebration; Aro definitely wanted me to kill them from a heart attack – if that were a possibility.

The dress was strapless with a fuchsia bow under the breast held up with an emerald flower-shaped pin, it was white with pink, orange, green and blue figureless designs skimmed at the top and bottom, and it ended about five inches above my knees, on the floor next to it were high heels the same color as the bow on the dress and with the same design too; the accessories were on my vanity. I grabbed the dress to examine it and a little note fell from it, Jane picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Isabella:  
__For my surprise to be complete you must wear what the wives set up for you, I want this to work out perfectly and that means no complaints, I expect you to be at the parlor at 5:00 pm sharp, as you should had already seen that's the time they'll be arriving. Jane must help you get ready, make up and hair to match the dress is what she'll have to do. Upon arriving there Felix is going to give your last item of clothing. Good Luck,_

_With love. Your brothers, Aro, Marcus and Caius._

"Bella, did you knew about this?" Jane's voice sounded disapproving and unsure but most of all disappointed that I would stop so low.

"No Jane, I had no idea of what is going on" of course knowing me so well she voice my thoughts

"That means you didn't saw any of this happen?" I looked her in the eye and shook my head

"No sweetheart. Aro isn't stupid; he had been watching me for a century and he knows how my powers work – well some of them – yesterday he knew that if I was left alone I would cry and he also know that when I cry I'm unable to have visions, he must have planed this while we were out"

"And what are you gonna do then? Do as he tells you to?"

"Hon, don't you know me better than that?" With those words out I grabbed the dress, the note and left to the parlor. Aro and Renata were alone in there when I arrived.

"What is this supposed to mean, dear Aro?" my voice showed no emotion but I made it clear with my eyes that I did not approve

"Well dearest, I see you read my letter" he said smirking

"Why?"

"I told you my dear, it's a surprise"

"And if I refuse?" I was getting into dangerous territory but I didn't wanted to do this

"Your position is not one for you to deny anything. After all they'll be in here at my full reach. If you catch my drift" the look in his eye told me to behave if I didn't wanted his thoughts concerning them to become true.

"Fine, I'll do as I'm told…" a grin was plastered on his face but it faltered with my next words "for now" I smiled and left him standing there staring at my retreating form. I arrived to my room and Jane was in my vanity, she looked me in the mirror and asked

"Well? What's the verdict?"

"You have three hours to make him regret leaving me so many years ago" I closed my eyes and she squealed

"YAYY!! MAKEOVER TIME" I ignored her and went to my bathroom to take a long and relaxing shower – no time for a bubble bath, sadly – and immediately the hot water soothed my nerves. At least Aro didn't pick a blue dress…

_Flashback_

_I has spend all day at the Cullen's house letting – for some insane reason – Alice play Bella-Barbie with me; a week ago we had left our Junior year of high school and it was officially summer, also my cast from the James encounter had been removed yesterday so my gorgeous vampire boyfriend thought that it'll be a good idea to go on a date but he would only let Alice know where since she anyway would see it anyways. So here I was with Alice doing my hair and makeup and with a previously selected – Alice approved – dress waiting for me. After what felt like and eternity of pampering she finally finished._

"_Okay Bella, now go get changed" he pushed me into the bathroom and I started dressing. The outfit was really pretty – not that I'll actually tell her, but still – it was a simple royal blue sleeveless dress with tie-back empire waistband and sequined and beaded details and bubble hem. All my accessories were silver and – thankfully – Alice put me on flats. I went back into the bedroom and she smiled at me_

"_Bella, you look gorgeous, but its time to go, my brother will be here in" she was cut off by a knock "now" she opened the door and Edward was standing there looking as handsome as ever, if not more so, he gave me his crooked grin and took my hand before we left. He led me downstairs and to the garage and opened the door of his Volvo for me to get in; one inside he gave me the most passionate kiss ever and took off._

"_You look beautiful tonight, my love" I obviously blushed at his comment_

"_Well you don't look so bad yourself" he grinned and took my hand_

"_That color looks lovely on you, remember me to thank Alice when we get back"_

"_Are you finally telling me where are we going?"_

"_Ummm, NOPE" I pouted and he laughed "seriously Bella, it's not that bad okay. You'll love it"_

"_Hum, you say that because you asked Alice or because you hope I like it?"_

"_I say it because I know my girlfriend" I gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled "and also because I asked Alice" I laughed at that and the rest of the trip was spent in a comfortable silence, only the sounds of Clair de Lune from Debussy filling the car. He took me to the restaurant were he once told me what he was and it had been remodeled since then, it was now really beautiful and more formal. After dinner he took me to my favorite place in the entire world; our meadow. We laid there looking at each other and kissing for an endless amount of time before he whispered_

"_I love you Bella, forever" his voice only held love and devotion and I think I just fell more in love with him_

"_I love you too Edward" he kissed me again and we spend the rest of the night in the meadow, at dawn he took me to his house and gently placed me on bed pulling himself next to me and wrapping me in his arms. I sighted contently and tried to sleep_

"_Sleep my love; I'll be here when you wake up" that was the last thing I heard before sleep over came me _

_End of Flashback_

I felt tears welling up in my eyes from the few memories I had left and I sighed before turning the shower off and wrapping myself in my blue bathrobe, I went out to find Jane ready to attack me with beauty products but she saw my face and immediately knew that I was thinking about _him_.

"Bella sweetie, are you okay? Wanna talk about it?" her eyes were sincere and her voice held nothing but concern and still I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just shook my head no and she began pampering me. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, after two hours of playing dress up I was ready so she left to change when Ben arrived – they were both going to be there for emotional support – so she had to get ready.

"Wow Bella, you look really nice"

"Thanks Ben"

"But I have a question… how did Aro managed to put you in a dress and why?" The look of confusion in his face was hilarious that I couldn't help but laugh "Heyy!!!"

"Sorry" I cleared my throat and spoke again "first of all those are two questions and how… well lest just say that he can be pretty convincing sometimes"

"He threatened you, didn't he?" I nodded and his anger levels started to increase to the point where he was making me angry, I sent him waves of calmness and he visibly relaxed "sorry"

"No prob. Well about your other question as in why, there I have no idea. He's blocking me"

"This is frustrating me"

"I know, I can feel it" I heard a knock from the door an from her thoughts I knew exactly who she was "come in Adrianne" she opened the door and looked nervous

"Bella, Jane told me that she was called in and to tell you that you and Benjamin should make your way to the parlor, that it's time" as soon as the words left her mouth I could smell them, they were with Demetri and approaching fast

"Thank you Adrianne" she nodded and left, I turned to Ben and we took off running, when we arrived to the back entrance he went in and I stayed with Felix, seconds later I heard _them_ entering the room and I hid my scent. Felix gave me a black cloak – not gray like the Volturi's ones but black – and I eyed him skeptically

"Felix I'm gonna stay inside I won't need it" my voice was so low that only he could hear me

"Aro's orders, it was on your letter"

"Oh. Of course, my last piece of clothing" he nodded and wrapped the floor length cloak around me covering even my face. Once he finished I took the part of the cloak that covered my head and paid attention to what was being said inside,

"Hello my friends, welcome back" Aro was using his usual friendly voice and it bothered the hell out of me, if they really knew what he had planned, hell if I knew what he had planned

"Hello Aro, thanks for receiving us" that voice, I haven't heard Carlisle in years; he sounded the same, not that I wasn't expecting it but still. Felix must be having a really good time with the emotions clearly shown in my face

"You know that it's our pleasure Carlisle. How was your trip?"

"It was quite good actually, thanks for asking Marcus" I couldn't see anything nor I wanted to read anyone's mind but it was like I could imagine this scene perfectly on my head

"Well, now I'm surprised with what I'm seeing, last time you came here boy you were begging for death and now you're getting everything ready for your wedding, well time surely changes things" I knew perfectly what Caius was trying to do, it was payback for humiliating him yesterday

"We are sorry for my son's behavior last time, it won't happen again Caius"

"We know that dear Esme and it's not what my brothers and I are surprised about, his sudden marriage is"

"Oh well, it was time for us to settle in and we do love each other but still I think it's a big surprise" hearing her say that stung deeply, more that I ever thought. Tany awas with him now and they were in love

"And speaking of surprises, I have one for you"

"You didn't had to Aro, we are glad you let us stay here"

"Oh no please. I'm sure you'll love it" I heard a distant sight and Aro continued "well sweetie, come in, it's time" I took a deep breath and pulled the hood up until it was covering me completely before opening the side doors and stepping into the parlor. I kept my eyes on the floor from fear of seeing something I might not like; I took my place in front of Aro and he smirked, he started undoing the ties of the cloak and he turned me around without uncovering me "let me introduce you my friends with my newest acquisition and member of the Volturi" he pulled the cloak faster than I thought possible an threw it to the ground, I lifted my head up and heard lots of simultaneous gasps but only one voice.

"BELLA!! Is that really you?"

"Yes Alice. Who else would it be?" my cool façade never faltered not even when I looked her in the eye, I had a quick vision of her giving me hug but no one noticed so when it was about to happen I backed a little and took my place between the Volturi, she was standing where I had just been, staring at me open mouthed and a bit hurt. I finally glanced around the room and saw every member of the guard in here, the wives were standing in their usual place in the back and Renata was next to Aro as always; everything seemed normal. I glanced to the vampires in the middle and looked at each of them, one by one. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya, I obviously left the most important one for the end, he looked as good as I remembered him, his bronze hair shone in the light and his butterscotch eyes were fixed intently on me. Edward.

"Well, my dearest Bella, when you came here we were surprised but not in the century I've known you have you rendered a room speechless"

"Well maybe we should let them recover" I snapped my finger and chairs were immediately brought for them; I turned around and took my place between Caius and Marcus

"Excuse me, but who are you supposed to be?" I shifted my eyes to Irina and she smiled, she didn't knew what threat I meant for her and her family

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward boy, haven't you told you new family who Bella is? I'm so disappointed" I ignored Caius comment and answered her

"Well Irina, I'm not surprised you don't know who I am, I imagine I'm not a pleasant subject to talk about for them more like a burden I'll say" Alice was about to interrupt me but I held a finger up for her and she shut her mouth "my name is Isabella Marie Volturi, but I meet the Cullens while being human and my name back there was Isabella Marie Swan or Bella Swan, you could say we are _old friends_" I looked pointedly at Alice and she looked to the floor ashamed.

"She is also the reason my brother Edward came here last time, almost suicidal" Rosalie was shooting daggers at me and I smirked

"I see you never told them the truth Rosalie, or you Alice, I'm quite surprised thought. How did you managed to keep my life a secret when we all knew I didn't died cliff-diving" Edward glared at them and turned to look at me again, the girls only went paler, if that was possible for a vampire,

"Well Bella, we see that you can manage your guests so we'll leave" Aro turned to the rest and said "I'm sorry my friends but we need to leave for a hunt we usually do every year at this time, we'll be gone a couple of days, but I assure you Bella is a great hostess"

"It's okay Aro, I have a feeling that anyways we'll spend a lot of time talking to her" Aro nodded and motioned for everyone to leave, in matter of seconds everyone had left and Ben and Jane were standing next to the chair where I was seated, no one said a word they just kept looking at me like I weren't real. Finally Eleazar spoke

"Well, now that we know who you are I think that my family and I must introduce ourselves"

"Oh there's no need for it, I already know who you are Eleazar, I've heard a lot of you and how your revelation against the Volturi lead you to Carmen and to this great family… I also know that you found the Denali sisters a bit later, Tanya, Irina and Kate are lucky to have you with them" I smiled to encourage him and he was stunned in his chair by my knowledge

"Bella?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Umm… how do you know so much, I mean normally the guard is not so… included?"

"Well Mr. Cullen, that's because Bella isn't part of the guard, the mistress is the newest member of THE Volturi" I shot a glare to Ben and he shut up

"Wait that means that you married Marcus?"

"No Kate, I didn't married anyone, I'm a sister; none of them are romantically interested in me nor I in them"

"Oh! Well I never expected to see you like this Bella"

"I know Emmett; you guys were more likely looking for my tomb, if you were really looking for me at all" my voice was bitter an dit was the first time in my vampire life that my perfect façade faltered

"Don't say that Bella, you know that it's not true" Alice was sobbing at it almost broke my heart; I still loved my little pixie "remember what I told you on our flight here? I was going to keep my promise but you just disappeared" of course I remembered, Jasper was about to reach for her but I stood up and wrapped her shaking form in my arms.

"I know that Alice, and you know that I love you, right?" she nodded and I continued "we are gonna talk later and I'll show you something you'll love, okay sis?" she nodded and slowly stopped sobbing; I held her up and hugged her before dragging her with me to one of the main chairs.

"Wait Alice, what did you meant about your flight with Bella here?"

"Umm… well… Carlisle… whenIdiscoveredthatBellahadn'tdiedandmybrotherwasabouttokillihimselfIdraggedherwithmetovolterra"

"You did WHAT!?!" we both laughed at Esme's reaction

"Yup and it was one hell of a trip"

"Couldn't agree more Bella" Alice smiled and I realized how much I had missed her in all this years

"Did someone else knew about this?" Jasper and Rosalie lifted their hands and I could feel the anger radiating trough Esme, I send her a calming wave and she relaxed "Jasper stop messing with my emotions"

"It wasn't me Esme"

"Then who, son?" everyone turned to look at us waiting for an explanation

"Bella is quite gifted, that's why she is a sister" all the heads shot in Jane's direction and I felt the need to kill her for what she had just said.

"Well Bella, it seems that we have a lot to talk about"

"So it seems Carlisle, why don't you guys go with Benjamin so he can show you your rooms and refresh and when you're done you can come back here to join me for twilight"

"That seems like a good idea to me"

"I'm glad, your rooms are separated by couples but next to each other, except for Kate and Irina, they have a room for each"

"Thank you Bella, we'll see you later" Alice hugged me and left with everyone trailing behind her, Jane and Benjamin went with her; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Everything was in vain, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise" I opened my eyes and Edward was standing in front of me looking directly into my eyes I havent heard him in 103 years and his velvety voice made me remember what we went trough, I repeated the words that haunted my mind for so long

"It will be as if I never existed… that was some really stupid promise to make me at the time"

"You broke yours, you promised me no to do anything that might harm you and you just jumped of a cliff" I stood up and walked so I was eye level with him

"Well what could I do, forget? I don't think so Edward, I was already damned to the memories…" I stayed thoughtful for a moment before whispering "Forbidden to Remember; Terrified to Forget" and I left the room in a dash.

**A/N: SOO, LIKED IT? IF YOU DID PLEASE LEAVE A NICE REVIEWW! I WASN'T PLANNING IT TO BE THIS WAY BUT IT PRACTICALY WROTE ITSELF SO I HOPE YA' ALL LIKED IT… ENJOY!!!!**

**TODAY'S STORY: **

_Forbidden Romance__»__ After returning home from college, Edward embarks on a passionate affair with his father's girlfriend who just so happens to be the same age as him. AU All human EB! OOC_

**XOXO *A & V***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEYY SWEETHEARTS! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTERS AND FOR THE ONES THAT ARE READING THIS STORY AS WELL! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! LOL!  
WELL, WE'VE ALL SEEN A LITTLE OF HOW BELLA'S LIFE HAS BEEN IN THE PAST CENTURY, BUT HOW 'BOUT WE GIVE A LITTLE OF TIME TO OUR FAVORITE VAMPIRE TO EXPRESS HIS SIDE! YEPP, CHAPTER THREE IS TOTALLY EPOV! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO … THE PLOT IS MINE**

**EPOV**

I hate planes; they are the most torturous human experience ever. In my entire existence, I've never felt the need to get away from humans like I did right now. It wasn't because of my bloodlust, I could barely feel it anymore, it was because of the thoughts around me; it was like they were screaming to me and it was giving me a headache. The last time that I got in a plane I barely felt them, but now they were incredibly annoying. I tried not to remember why I got in a plane more than a century ago, but the memories came back. That had been the most heartbreaking day of my life; to know that she died and that I was still here; but I planed on solving that. Or at least I thought so.

The last time that I was in a plane, my destination had been Volterra, that time, I was ready to beg, before the Volturi, for death. There was no point in living without her and I was determined to find a way not to. However, this time, I was, once again, flying to Volterra but not for the same reasons. Instead of begging for death to come, I was inviting the Volturi to my wedding. Yes, I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was going to get married, but I would have likely changed my fiancée. She wasn't the woman I longed for; it wasn't her cold skin and blonde hair I craved. I craved for deep brown eyes and soft skin, for soft caresses and a fluttering heartbeat. The things I craved for, the girl I craved for, was just a painful and yet beautiful memory. I had killed her long ago, because I was too stubborn to realize, that maybe, I wasn't the monster. She helped me find a more human side, and I left to protect her, but it just backfired on me. My sister's thoughts brought me out of my memories and to place where I was, where I belonged.

_Stop thinking about her; Tanya's gonna figure it out if you keep this up. Remember _she _is on the past… let her go._

Rosalie was right though, Tanya has been nothing but nice to me and I couldn't live immersed in the memories, she deserved something better. I was never going to be a complete man again, _she _took that with her when she jumped off that cliff, but I could, at least, try to make her happy. My family had been surprised when I told them that we were getting married, it was no secret that they hated her, and they let her know this every time they could. Rosalie had been the most… supportive of my decision. At least, she was the only one who didn't break something in the house when I dropped the bomb. Alice however… well, lets just say that we have a lot of natural light in the house nowadays; yep, my sister Alice broke 3 walls before I could even finish my first sentence. Damn psychic powers. Once again, my family's thought brought me back from my memories and to this human torture called plane. This time it was Alice who 'talked' to me.

_Ugh! I hate planes, they make me anxious, I can 'see' every decision of every damn human and let me tell you, they don't usually stick to one of them; thank God that we land in fifteen minutes, I don't think I can take this anymore. I don't know how you do it; it must be awful to 'hear' every single thought._

I nodded in her direction to let her know that I 'heard' her, but she kept 'talking'

_Ohm! I know! I have a game to get our minds distracted for the rest of the flight! You see, I'm gonna ask you a question and you have to give me an answer, blinking. One blink is yes, two is no. Deal? _

Even though it was a stupid game, I agreed. It was successfully taking my mind from other 'voices', since now I had to focus in just one. Alice 'seeing' my answer, started with her questions.

_Okay. Back there, when Rose was 'talking' to you, it was about _her_, wasn't it?_

I blinked once and she gave me a sad smile. This was as hard for her as it was for me. She thought about _her_ as a sister and she blamed herself for not being able to save her.

_Time for next question. Which color of shirt do you think will look better with my hair, pink or golden? One blink pink, two golden._

I groaned, to silent for human ears, and she started giggling. Of course, everyone in my family noticed the exchange and they were now staring at us, dumbfounded.

"Edward son, what's going on?" I stopped glaring at Alice and turned to look at the man that has been like a father for the past two centuries.

"Nothing Carlisle, Alice is just being her annoying pixie self"

"Heyy, it's not my fault that my brother is clueless in the world of fashion"

"I'm not clueless Alice, I just don't know which color looks better with your hair, pink or golden" this was getting old and no one was dropping it

"OMG! How can you say that! It's like, so easy. Golden looks better because it matches her eyes, Duh!" now _that_ was creepy, one think was for girls to know about fashion, but come on, Emmett? Everyone was staring at him with the same expression of shock on their faces "WHAT?"

"Em, you're a genius!!!"

"Em, dude, how do you know which color matches with Alice? That's creepy"

"Come on Jazzy, I read it on VOGUE" before we could tease him about that comment, the intercom went off.

_Buona sera signore e signori, il tripulation è orgoglioso di dirvi che saremo in arrivo alla città di Firenze, Italia in meno di cinque minuti. __Si prega di rimanere al suo posto e allacciate le cinture di sicurezza._

Tanya squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear

"Edward baby, what did he say?" I had studied different languages in the past years and I understood perfectly, but Tanya on the other hand, always refused to learn new things, so she couldn't know what the pilot was saying like my family and I did.

"He said that we will be arriving to Florence, Italy in less than five minutes and to please remain in your place and to fasten your seatbelt" my voice showed no hint of annoyance but that didn't meant that I wasn't feeling it. I begged her for days to learn Italian but she refused and now I have to translate everything. Jasper's thoughts were accompanied by a calming wave so I could keep my cool.

_Edward man, your annoyance and anxiety levels are too high. What's wrong_?

I sent him an apologetic smile and turned to look out of the window. Of course I knew that my anxiety levels were too high, but they weren't related to Tanya in the least. I was anxious because if what was waiting for us in Volterra and if the memories the place could bring. Not that I was planning on telling anybody, but still.

Ten minutes later, we were waiting for Demetri outside of the airport, the girls had three bags each and the rest of us had one. I mean, how many clothes can you pack for a week? Alice must have seen me asking because she answered my unspoken question.

"Don't even bother to ask Eddie, one is for clothes, the other for shoes and the other for accessories, duh"

"Of course Alice, how didn't I think about it earlier?"

"It must be because it wasn't in this month's edition of Vogue, right Emmett"

"Oh, shut up Jazz, you're just jealous because I'm man enough to read Vogue" Alice and I stiffened before we could even hear his voice

"What a happy family we have in here; _that_ was such a sweet scene by the way"

"Hello Demetri" in a movement too fast for human eyes to notice, he was standing in front of us

"Dr, long time no see" he looked around us and winked at Rose "Heyy Sugar" without reading her thoughts, I could say why this bothered her, _sugar_ was the nickname that Royce's friends gave her the night she was changed. Jasper and Eleazar had Emmett cautiously restrained so we wouldn't raise suspicions but before anyone could react, I had Demetri pinned up against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that again or I'll make sure you don't live to see it happen; understood?" I slammed him against the building one more time and made my way back to where my father was standing. Demetri's thoughts gave him away and I knew he wanted to attack me. Fortunately for him, my father spoke.

"Gentleman, this is neither the time nor the place for your fights. Our visit here is supposed to be friendly, so if one of you is not willing to cooperate, you must leave" I knew he was referring to Demetri but he was trying to calm me down. '_Edward, you must control yourself, I know that you did this for your sister and for that I'm grateful; but this wont help the situation, you need to stop fighting'_

Emmett's thoughts on the other side were grateful '_Thanks bro, I've wanted to hurt him for a long time but I never got the chance. Thanks for defending her too, I know that you don't like each other very much, but it means a lot to her and to me' _

Rose and I weren't the most united ones in the family, but that didn't meant that I was going to let that motherfucker hurt her, she after all, was my sister and even though our bond was really complex, I love her. I know all her insecurities and fears and she saw me through my worst, we had one of the strongest bonds in the family, it was just a really complicated one.

The mood went from light and playful to thick and serious in matter of seconds. We followed Demetri to the cars that were waiting for us, dropped the bags and took off running. It was the fastest way to get to Volterra on Friday. We went through a door on the back side of the wall that surrounded the city and into a dark alley. The last time I did this seemed so far away, etched in my memories but at the same time, untouchable. I would have done anything to spare me and my family from that pain. I always knew that her death had been my fault; if I had stayed with her that day in the forest, everything would be different now. She would have never jumped off that cliff. I would do it all differently if I was given the chance.

_Edward, what's with the regret? You're thinking about her, aren't you?_

I paid no mind to Jasper but judging by his thoughts, my silence was answer enough for him. No one dared to utter her name in my family, it was simply too painful for everybody. The Denali's weren't even aware that she once existed, I never allowed myself to think of her name, to remember her bottomless eyes or the feel of her touch in my cold skin, but Alice said that this was the closure I needed, I God did I needed it. I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize that we were now a door away from the Volturi. With a deep breath and a calm mask, I opened the double doors and stepped into to the parlor.

Everything looked the same it did that painful day so many years back, except one more chair was added to the Volturi circle. The wives were still on their usual place on the back, protected from any immediate danger; the members of the guard were scattered all around the room, protecting every possible exit and Renata was still Aro's personal guard. The usual members of the guard were there – Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Heidi and Santiago – but they had some new ones too – Sebastian, Benjamin and Rachel. I focused in what the Volturi were thinking and allowed the rest to lie on the back of my mind. Aro's thoughts were on the matter at hand, as usual.

_Glad they could make it. Gonna love my new surprise. Sorry boy, you'll find later_

"Hello my friends, welcome back" Aro's smooth voice was a contradiction of his thoughts, he seemed cool and collected but his thoughts were anxious and mysterious. One look at Jasper told me that suspicions were correct.

"Hello Aro, thanks for receiving us" my dad seemed happy to solve problems with his old friends, his trust and compassion were his most redeeming qualities.

"You know that it's our pleasure Carlisle. How was your trip?" Marcus thoughts weren't anything new, he was surprised by the strength of our family bond but felt like mine with Tanya wasn't enough

_I can't believe the love and adoration radiating from this family, even in moments of pressure and doubt, they remain together. Poor boy though, the girl he's gonna marry, it's like she didn't mattered. I wonder if he had the same kind of relationship with_ her.

An image of Bella in the meadow appeared like a picture on his mind, Aro must have found a way to show his thoughts, this was one of my last memories with her.

"It was quite good actually, thanks for asking Marcus" I don't have anything against Marcus, he was the only one in here with sincerity, he was forced to remain in here, the memory of his wife held him here, even though he never found out who killed her, he refuses to loose hope.

"Well, now I'm surprised with what I'm seeing, last time you came here boy, you were begging for death and now you're getting everything ready for your wedding, well time surely changes things" Caius on the other side…well, let's just say that he isn't my number one fan.

"We are sorry for my son's behavior last time, it won't happen again Caius" I couldn't even look at my mom right know, her thoughts shifted to the ones she had the last time I came here and the sorrow and fear in them made me feel shame.

"We know that dear Esme and it's not what my brothers and I are surprised about, his sudden marriage is" Marcus thoughts were starting to bother me, he was disappointed on me, he couldn't find the reason why.

_Why would he marry a woman that he clearly never loved and never will love? Why give up on his happiness?_

But Marcus, like the rest of my family and the Denali, could never understand. There was no point in trying to be happy; she took my happiness away, I left everything with her that damned day on the forest. The only woman that could make me happy was now buried three hundredth feet underground in Forks. Tanya's annoying voice brought me back to the present.

"Oh well, it was time for us to settle in and we do love each other, but still I think it's a big surprise" oh yeah! So much love!

_Edward stop! Your emotions are giving me a hard time dude. Want me to list them – anxiety, love, protectiveness, regret, pride, pain, shame, sadness, annoyance and sarcasm to name few – chill bro, nothing's gonna happen. _

"And speaking of surprises, I have one for you" Caius' thoughts took me by surprise.

_Just wait until he sees her. The boy's not gonna know what hit him._

I could see a small and slender figure covered in a cloak, but everything was fuzzy. He was letting me see bits and pieces, so I wouldn't spoil the surprise. I could also tell that Alice couldn't 'see' what it was, she came up with a blank future.

"You didn't had to Aro, we are glad you let us stay here" What the hell is that Goddamn surprise

"Oh no please. I'm sure you'll love it" I let out a sigh; there was no way for me to know. The three of them were giving me just enough information to keep me on my toes. I heard a distant shuffling from the other room and the side doors of the parlor opened. The vampire from their thoughts entered the room, slowly yet gracefully. Caius referred to the vampire as her, so I was guessing she was a teenager, judging by her size. Her scent was amazing, yet somehow familiar, thought I couldn't exactly place it. She seemed to flow to where the Volturi were standing and made a halt in front of Aro. He quickly undid the ropes fastening the cloak but left it there; he turned the girl around and spoke again "let me introduce you my friends with my newest acquisition and member of the Volturi" he pulled the cloak faster than I thought possible an threw it to the ground, the girl turned to look at us and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was pretty sure everyone in the room gasped.

Standing there in her silent magnificence was the love of my life, Bella. She was a vision, the creature before me was the most beautiful thing I had seen; long brown hair shimmered down her back, clinging to her like a cloak. She wore a beautiful knee-length dress that exposed her perfectly formed body and ivory colored skin in a deliciously tasteful way. I was surrounded by my kind, used to seeing perfection. But nothing and no one I had seen before this could compare to her. Against my will, I trembled.

Her mind was still a blank and in that moment it didn't mattered, nothing mattered. I was enhanced by the beauty before me and she was the only one that could break the spell.

"BELLA!! Is that really you?" just like me, Alice couldn't believe that she was real.

"Yes Alice. Who else would it be?" she sounded like she couldn't care less that we were in here but her voice was still like music and I felt an urge to play my piano again; a century is a lot without playing. And I couldn't ignore the voice in the back of my head, telling me '_what did you expected, you told her that you no longer loved her, you were an ass to her, you deserve something worse than indifference' _I saw Alice's decision of hugging Bella but when she tried to do so, Bella moved to stand next to the Volturi.

"Well, my dearest Bella, when you came here we were surprised but not in the century I've known you have you rendered a room speechless" century!?! That means that I left for nothing at all?

"Well maybe we should let them recover" she snapped her fingers and the member of the guard appeared with chairs for us, then she took a seat between Caius and Marcus. Her seat among them, she was one of them.

"Excuse me, but who are you supposed to be?" Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen; they weren't supposed to know who she was.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward boy, haven't you told you new family who Bella is? I'm so disappointed" I ignored Caius comments and focused on what Bella had to say

"Well Irina, I'm not surprised you don't know who I am, I imagine I'm not a pleasant subject to talk about for them more like a burden I'll say" Alice was about to complain but she held a finger and my sister closed her mouth "my name is Isabella Marie Volturi, but I meet the Cullens while being human and my name back there was Bella Swan, you could say we are _old friends_" yeah, really old friends. She looked in Alice's direction in the last part and my sister hung her head in shame. Of course Rosalie 'ice queen' had to voice her thoughts.

"She is also the reason my brother Edward came here last time, almost suicidal" she was shooting daggers at Bella with her eyes, but my love just smirked.

"I see you never told them the truth Rosalie, or you Alice, I'm quite surprised thought. How did you managed to keep my life a secret when we all knew I didn't died cliff-diving" WHAT!?! I turned to glare at them and they promised to explain latter.

"Well Bella, we see that you can manage your guests so we'll leave" I had forgotten that they Volturi were still in here, I just had eyes for my Bella "I'm sorry my friends but we need to leave for a hunt we usually do every year at this time, we'll be gone a couple of days, but I assure you Bella is a great hostess" no doubt, she's great on anything she does. Especially hiding from me.

"It's okay Aro, I have a feeling that anyways we'll spend a lot of time talking to her" Aro nodded and motioned for everyone to leave, in matter of seconds everyone had left and Ben and Jane were standing next to the chair where Bella was seated. The tension of the room grew but thankfully Eleazar spoke.

"Well, now that we know who you are, I think that my family and I must introduce ourselves" before he could continue, Bella cut him off

"Oh there's no need for it, I already know who you are Eleazar, I've heard a lot of you and how your revelation against the Volturi lead you to Carmen and to this great family… I also know that you found the Denali sisters a bit later, Tanya, Irina and Kate are lucky to have you with them" she gave him a dazzling smile and I felt suddenly very jealous which was weird because I haven't felt it for a long time.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Umm… how do you know so much, I mean normally the guard is not so… included?"

"Well Mr. Cullen, that's because Bella isn't part of the guard, the mistress is the newest member of THE Volturi" of course, someone like her couldn't be a simple guard; Bella glared at Ben and he closed his mouth, suddenly very scared.

"Wait that means that you married Marcus?" once again I felt my blood boil and Jasper sent me a pointed glance.

"No Kate, I didn't married anyone, I'm a sister; none of them are romantically interested in me nor I in them" this thankfully, made me feel better.

"Oh! Well I never expected to see you like this Bella"

"I know Emmett; you guys were more likely looking for my tomb, if you were really looking for me at all" Ouch! That hurt, I mean, yeah I left. But it was to protect her! I was too dangerous for her own good.

"Don't say that Bella, you know that it's not true" Alice was sobbing at it almost broke my heart, my sister was never this weak; Bella was the only one with this force over my family "remember what I told you on our flight here? I was going to keep my promise but you just disappeared" Wait! What is my sister talking about? Jasper was about to reach out for his wife but Bella stood up and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know that Alice, and you know that I love you, right?" my sister nodded and Bella continued "we are gonna talk later and I'll show you something you'll love, okay sis?" she nodded again and they stood up, Bella took my sister with her to the main seats.

"Wait Alice, what did you meant about your flight with Bella here?" yeah, I would like to know about that too.

"Umm… well… Carlisle… whenIdiscoveredthatBellahadn'tdiedandmybrotherwasabouttokillihimself IdraggedherwithmetoVolterra" Bella's eyes shone with happiness and amusement and for the first time, I could see her youth in them

"You did WHAT!?!" Esme was speechless and I couldn't believe what I was hearing and they just laughed, I mean, full on laugher.

"Yup and it was one hell of a trip"

"Couldn't agree more Bella" they we all smiles, like if they were just discussing the weather for tomorrow. Unbelievable.

"Did someone else knew about this?" Jasper and Rosalie lifted their hands and I didn't needed Jasper's power to feel her anger, he must have sent her a calming wave because she reprimanded him "Jasper stop messing with my emotions"

"It wasn't me Esme"

"Then who, son?" everyone turned to look at Bella, but she remained shut, thankfully Jane spoke

"Bella is quite gifted, that's why she is a sister" that of course, earned her a glare from Bella.

"Well Bella, it seems that we have a lot to talk about"

"So it seems Carlisle, why don't you guys go with Benjamin so he can show you your rooms and refresh and when you're done you can come back here to join me for twilight"

I didn't failed to acknowledge the meaning of the time she suggested

"That seems like a good idea to me"

"I'm glad, your rooms are separated by couples but next to each other, except for Kate and Irina, they have a room for each"

"Thank you Bella, we'll see you later" after everyone left the room, Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was truly a beauty. I felt the need to apologize for what was happening and the words left my mouth before I even realized it.

"Everything was in vain, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise" her eyes shot open and she glared at me.

"It will be as if I never existed… that was something stupid to promise to make me at the time" her voice was bitter and hurt and I felt my heart break even more, before I notice it I was in front of her.

"You broke yours, you promised me no to do anything that might harm you" she stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Well what could I do, forget? I don't think so Edward, I was already damned to the memories…" she stayed thoughtful for a moment before whispering "Forbidden to Remember; Terrified to Forget" and left the room in a dash. Those last words tore me apart, all the years that I longed for her and it was all in vain.

**A/N: HEYY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASEEE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! EVEN IF IT IS TO SAY THAT MY EDDIE WAS AN ASS!!!! THOUGH I THINK WE ALL LOVE HIM! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Broken and bleeding__»__ Isabella is raped, she then goes to forks where she meets the player Edward. After they fall in love, Isabella Swan wakes up from a vivid dream. What happens when she meets the man who made her want to sleep?_

**XOXO *A & V***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY GUYS! READY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF YOUR FAVE STORY? KIDDING! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER, REAL LIFE IS MESSING UP WITH ME. ANYWAY… ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME: JAZZY, THEY ARE ALL YOURS.**

**JASPER: OKAY… ****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY. THE REMAINDER IS ANDREACULLEN13'S ORIGINAL WORK. NO COPYING OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS WORK IS PERMITTED WITHOUT HER EXPRESS WRITTEN AUTHORIZATION.**

**ME:THANKS JAZZY, I LOVE YOU.**

**BPOV**

"The diffused light from the sky during the early evening or early morning when the sun is below the horizon and its light is refracted by the earth's atmosphere"

"Twilight. 'It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?' You were right, you know?" he was always right. I was looking out of the window so I wouldn't have to see him, but I could feel his eyes on me all the time. The last twilight I spent with him was perfect; but it ruined the remaining ones. Every time I saw one, I couldn't help but remember how it used to be. So I stopped watching them.

"You still remember that day?" that day and every single one I spent with him. They all haunt me every day of my existence.

"My life in Forks is clearer than my earlier years as a vampire. Besides, is one of the only memories I have from life" I knew we were alone in the room, but that in matter of seconds everyone else could appear. I knew I couldn't tell him everything I had to, at least not right now

"I'm sorry. It was my job to protect you, I should have done a better job"

"Anyway, that's on the past and I don't want to talk about it. That's not what you're here for" Carlisle's voice filled my ears before he entered to the room

"She's right Edward, we are here to talk about more important things than your past mistakes. If Bella wants, you can talk to her about that later, but only if she wants"

"Sorry Carlisle, you are right" one by one the vampires in the house filled the room. Once everyone was inside, night fell upon us. So I turned to look at them. The chairs of the room were arranged in a circle and everyone was already in place. The only vacant chair was between Alice and Carlisle and across from Edward. So I took my place.

"The sight in here is beautiful"

"Yes Esme. Actually, this room is from the few ones where the whole city can be seen and the only one from where the horizon can be fully detected. When I want to see dusk or dawn, I usually come here"

"Yeah. Somehow it makes it look more magical, doesn't it? At least from what I saw"

"It does, or at least it makes the place look less frightening" the castle wasn't a beautiful place, at least not when you lived in it. The luxury was a complete opposite of the life most of the vampires had in here.

"So Bella, please tell us more about you. Since, apparently, everyone thought you were dead. I'm dying to know more about my fiancée's ex" Tanya's obnoxious voice brought me back to the time and place being. Her question was not one I wanted to answer but she made it very clear that I was a threat for her engagement. '_I need to know everything I can about her. Specifically about her time with Edward' _Her thoughts reflected her insecurities about Edward's love, though I knew he did love her.

"Well Tanya, what do you guys want to know? I'm willing to answer almost every question"

"Fair enough Bella. May I ask which questions you are not willing to answer?"

"Well. First of all, Alice's question regarding my feelings towards her brother" Alice shot me a dirty look and swore to ask me about it later. I was reading everyone's mind but Edward's. I knew that anything I could possibly find there was just going to hurt me; so there was no point in reading his thoughts at all. I was already hurt enough.

"Okay" '_looks like I'll have to talk with Alice and Edward later. They are intent in talking about the past' _"something else?"

"Yes. I won't answer any specifics about my transformation. I'm just willing to give you the basics" I thought about any other dangerous question they might want to ask, but finding none I allowed them to ask "I guess that's all. Apart from those two questions, you can ask me whatever you like. So… who wants to go first?"

"ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME" _'ME, ME, ME, Please Bella, pick me' _

"Alice, behave. I'll ask the questions and if any of you wants to know specific details, then you can ask. Understood?"

"Yes Carlisle" defeated, Alice sunk in her chair and waited for Carlisle to ask his first question.

"Good" _'how can I ask her about the past without being rude? I don't want her to shrink away from the questions, but I'm still curious about her change' _"well, I guess there's no other way of asking this question so I'll just say it. Bella, can you tell us how you were changed? What exactly led you to this? I don't know. Why did it happen?"

"Well like I said before. I'll tell you the basics" reminding that day was not something I enjoyed doing but I knew it still had to be done "after my unsuccessful attempt of cliff diving, Alice went to Forks. She and Rosalie thought that I had committed suicide so she went to check up on me. Well, as you know, things got complicated when Edward found out and she had a vision of him coming to Volterra to beg for death. We came here after him, to stop him from killing himself out of guilt, but we were late" I took a deep breath and continued "when I arrived to where he was Tanya was already there. She stopped him from killing himself by going out in the sunlight and he was hugging her tightly" I was aware of the place in which I was but the memories still flooded my mind. Half of my mind was in the past "I stopped myself from going to where they were and started looking for Alice. Rosalie found me first. She took me to the airport and bought me a ticket so I could go back to Forks, but I knew I couldn't go back. I changed the ticket to Phoenix and called my mother to tell her what I planned on doing. I enrolled myself on a new high school and finished the semester, and then I got a summer job. I planned on being a new Bella, so I started making friends and I went out with them. I even changed my nickname to Izz" I knew this was where the story complicated, so I prepared myself for the most painful memories "one night, after a party, when I was making my way home, a vampire found me. I talked to him for a while and he changed me and left me there. Even in pain, something told me that I had to get away from where I was, so as silently as I could manage, I carried myself to the outer parts of the city and into an old cabin"

"Wait, in the middle of that hellish pain, you managed to get yourself all the way through the city?"

"Yes Emmett" _'wow. Fucking awesome'_ "anyway, I was in pain for three days and when I woke up I knew what I had to do. I waited for the night and went to a deserted place near Canada. I ran all night long and I hunted when I arrived there. It took me three years to control my bloodlust, but after that I rarely felt any"

"Wow. That's impressive. But how didn't Alice see all of this?" '_Three years? It took me centuries, how did she do it?'_

"My abilities are quite extraordinary, Jasper"

"What do you mean?"

"When I woke up that day I found out three of my abilities" '_three?' _"As soon as I opened my eyes I understood what Edward meant when he spoke about mind reading. The voices tend to be overwhelming, though not as much as the feelings. I think being an empath is harder. Being psychic isn't easy either. To know everything beforehand can get to you. For a while those three took away all the emotions from my life. But I found a way to block them, which is the reason why Alice couldn't 'see' me. I can block myself from others by using my own gifts. I close up and it's like I wasn't even here"

"So you blocked us out for a hundredth and three years?" Alice's reproach made me defensive. She had no right to judge me.

"I'm sorry Alice, but what did you expected? I was heartbroken and alone. I was confused and very overwhelmed. Blocking you seemed like the best option"

"You could have looked for us, you know?"

"I did Alice. Foolishly, I did look after you" _'what? When Bella? Why didn't you showed up?"_

"Wait, you did Bella? When?"

"Three years after my change I got a call from Jacob. He told me to go back to Forks because my dad was dying of cancer, and that it was a possibility that he just had a few more nights. He thought I was with Edward, so he asked me to go alone. I knew I had no options so I went to Forks. Upon arriving I fought with Jacob because of my change and after the fight I saw my dad. He had aged about ten years since I had last seen him. I knew the sickness was finishing him off. I begged him to forgive me for being such a bad daughter and I told him everything about my life since I got to Forks for the first time. That day I found out about other ability; the ability to cry human tears. My dad begged me to change him so he could be with me, since I was everything he had left; so I did. I changed his body for a corpse and took him to my house in Canada, where I changed him." This part of the story was painful too, so I braced myself for it "having more patience and someone to guide him, he learned to control his bloodlust in six months. Three months later he found a mate. That's when I went to look after you. I was newborn and hopeful, and it only took me a day to run all the way to Denali. I thought that maybe now that I was a vampire Edward would want me. My hope gave me strength and made run faster. Though it was turned down pretty quickly. I found you without a mistake, but when I arrived to your house I saw something that wasn't meant for me to see. I remembered everything you guys had told me about the Volturi, so I came here. I begged them to kill me. I was desperate and alone, dying seemed like the best option. They asked me to give them a hundredth years to study me and my abilities and then I could choose if I still wanted to die. As you can see, I agreed to their request"

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have judged you beforehand"

"It's okay Alice. Don't worry"

"Bella, what other abilities do you have?"

"All the ones you can possibly imagine, Carlisle. I can control the abilities of every vampire that I meet. I'm not sure how it works, I just know I can" _'unbelievable. I wonder if she would mind me running some tests on her' _"of course you can do any test you want Carlisle. I really don't mind" the doctor in Carlisle was trying to come to terms with what was happening with me, but I knew it was impossible. I learned long ago to expect the unexpected and to stop questioning how things worked. I just had to live with it.

"So Bella, you said your dad found a mate" I knew something was up but she was being very careful with her thoughts now that she knew I could read them

"Yes Tanya?"

"Did you find one too?" oh… so that was it.

"No Tanya, I don't have a mate"

"Did you fell in love again after my brother, sweetie?" Alice's chance of asking me about my feelings showed up perfectly with the answer of the last question. And everyone knew that the one she asked wasn't part of the questions I wasn't willing to answer.

"Well Alice, that one is an unexpected question. Besides, I'm sure Bella isn't willing to answer it" Esme's attempt to save me from that question was in vain. Alice was intent in knowing more and I knew she wasn't going to stop at anything. Thankfully for me, Jane interrupted us.

'_Bella, something's wrong'_ Jane's thoughts got to me from somewhere in the castle, they sounded alarmed and desperate. I waited for her to enter the parlor before asking her what was wrong.

"What is it, Jane dear?"

"Adrianne just got a call" _'it's Jacob'_ "he found something in Forks and he wants to see you in Florence in an hour. He said it was urgent, something about a newborn. He said that if you weren't there he was coming here" _'Bella, he can't come here. What if the Volturi smell him? He'd be dead and we both know it'_

'_Bella, why can't I see anything? Are werewolves coming here? Everything just faded and the future is coming up blurry. Sweetie what's wrong?'_

"Wait. Bella, is Jacob still alive? Are you really meeting up with him? Even after what he did to you?"

"Everyone calm down. Edward, Jacob is still alive. Alice, yes, werewolves are the ones messing with your visions. Jane, tell Adrianne to call Jake. I'll meet up with him in Florence at the time he wants, tell her to tell him to see me in _Amore mio café _so we can talk"

"Yes Bella" as soon as she left the room chaos broke inside.

"Bella, are you insane? You can't meet up with Jacob alone"

"Yes Alice; I can and I will"

"No I won't let you"

"I don't need your permission. Just watch me" I left the parlor and went to my room to change into traveling clothes. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt, high heeled boots and a black leather jacket and did my hair in a pony tail. When I was done someone knocked on the door. "Come in"

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I was looking at myself in the mirror of my closet and I could feel his eyes on me.

"You won't meet up with Jacob alone" surprised, I turned to look at him. His jaw was tense and his glare cold. I could see and feel his determination. He was being serious and he was positively angry

"Excuse me? Didn't you hear what I just said to Alice? "

"I did, but I don't care. I won't let you meet up with him after what he did to you. My sister is right, he is dangerous. More now that you are a vampire"

"Edward what he did to me is in the past. We fixed our problems long ago; he won't do anything to me, especially hurt me"

"I don't care. He's still dangerous Bella"

"I don't need a protector Edward; I can take care of myself now. You don't need to feel responsible of me now that you know that I'm alive" he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose

"You have two options Isabella, either I go with you or you don't go" he stared at me for a second and I saw the truth of his words. We both knew I had to go; unfortunately the only way to go was bringing him with me.

"You have five minutes to change into traveling clothes. We'll be riding a motorcycle" he left the room with a triumphant smile and I could feel the relief coming from his side of the house.

I couldn't understand why he was so intent on coming with me. I knew that when we were together he protected me out of duty. I was risking my life trying to be good enough for him and he thought that my safety was the only thing he could give me. It was something to keep him occupied while he couldn't be with Tanya. Rosalie said it herself once. But now my safety wasn't his duty anymore. We weren't together and he should have stopped pretending he cared for me. We both knew that his only worry right now was his fiancée. Besides, he was the only one risking his life on this trip. Jacob is not going to be happy when he sees Edward. I went to the garage without another interruption. Edward arrived exactly five minutes later. I have to accept that he looked incredible, much to my dismay. He was dressed in the same thing as me, but he looked way better. His fitted jeans and white shirt made his muscles stand out and the leather jacket and boots gave him the perfect 'bad boy' look. I had forgotten how gorgeous he was.

"Is this okay?" his voice was teasing and his mood flirty. He knew perfectly that his clothes were okay since he was wearing the same as me. His crooked smile was on place and I was tempted to read his thoughts. Thankfully, I stopped myself on time; it was hard enough to feel his emotions and try to decipher them and I knew that his thoughts wouldn't help me at all. I closed up all my abilities and felt and heard nothing from him. The proximity I was going to have to endure in the ride was going to be hard enough without all the other things. I got in the bike and looked indifferently at him.

"Yeah, they're fine. Now jump in" he did as he was told with a defeated look on his face. I wasn't sure what he wanted from me, but whatever it was, he wasn't gonna get it. Not even if it was forgiveness. I don't think I could ever forgive him. What he did to me left me marked and broken and it wasn't easy to forget. I turned on the bike and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his hard body to mine. I was expecting his cold touch; the one I was used to, but it never came. I realized that now we were equal, that he wasn't going to feel the same way as he used to. Now, it all had changed. It took him a lot of time to get the courage to speak in the ride. But he finally did.

"You know, I was used to feel your hot skin and your thumping heartbeat every time I touched you. It's strange not to feel them. It doesn't feel like you."

"Edward, the Bella you knew is very different from the Bella I am now. I don't think you can find any similarities between them. Except, maybe, for my face, but nothing else"

"Yeah, I guess you are right" he stayed deep in thought for the remaining time of the trip, letting me bask in my own thoughts. This was really dangerous considering the position we were in and to where we were headed. It isn't easy to face the past in so many ways in one day.

As soon as we arrived to the café I started looking for Jake. It wasn't hard though; his thoughts were quite alarmed. He was thinking about a newborn, but he said 'she' wasn't a normal newborn. I saw and smelled him seconds later across the café.

"Jake, maybe we should move this conversation to a more private place" mi voice was so low that none of the humans in the place heard me, but Jake had the perfect hearing for it. He nodded once, exited the café and got on his car. Edward and I did the same and he followed us to a cabin located in the middle of a forest at the outskirts of Rome. It was normally used to deal with problems that weren't big enough to take to the den in Sweden. It was hidden from the world and to the outsiders it looked like an abandoned place. We entered and waited for Jacob to do the same. When he did he was carrying a pink bundle in his arms. He glared at Edward and he started shaking.

"Isabella, what is he doing in here? Did you forgive him already? What happened to all your determination and strength? You already forgot what he did to you?" with every word he spoke and image of my life in forks appeared. They were from the time when Edward left me. Me crying in the woods. Sam carrying me back home. The cliff-diving incident. Edward's arms wrapped, unconsciously, around me and he pulled me closer to him.

"JAKE STOP" my voice had a hint of hysteria thanks to his uncontrollable shaking and I backed off into Edward's body until we were pressed together. Jake's thoughts shifted back to the present and he continued glaring at Edward

"Jacob, please listen to me" Edward's voice was the image of calm, but I had a feeling that he was just as worried as me, judging by the way he was holding me to him.

"Why would I listen to a Cullen? And you of all"

"Of course, you have no obligation with me, but I want to thank you. Thank you for protecting Bella when I failed her"

"I didn't do it for you"

"I know but I'm still grateful. I owe you a lot."

"Guys please; we have more important matters at hand"

"Wait Bella, just one more thing" I nodded and Jake continued "What is Cullen doing in here?" _'He was not supposed to know you were alive, remember?'_

"Edward's here to announce his engagement to Tanya. He wanted to deliver the news to the Volturi personally. Now where were we?"

"I found this last night in Forks" he uncovered the pink bundle and showed us a beautiful baby girl. She had bronze hair and brown eyes and her skin was like snow. What left us breathless was that her skin glowed in the sunlight.

**A/N: SO THERE YOU HAVE YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT, A LITTLE BIT LATE BUT IT HAD TO BE PERFECT; HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Buttons » Edward is desperate to forget. At his "bachelor-party", a beautiful stripper walks in dressed as his darkest fantasy. Meanwhile Bella loves Rose like a sister and would sacrifice anything for her. And she does; Body and soul. AU/AH Normal pairings._

**XOXO *A & V***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, REAL LIFE IS MESSING UP WITH ME; IT LEAVES ME NO TIME FOR IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE UPDATING. ANYWAY, I LEAVE YOU TO THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE IT REACHES YOUR EXPECTATIONS! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY. THE REMAINDER IS MY ORIGINAL WORK. NO COPYING OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS WORK IS PERMITTED WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN AUTHORIZATION**

**BPOV**

"Jake, what the hell is this?" before my eyes was the most beautiful baby ever, her eyes were hypnotizing and her face angelic. I could hear her heartbeat but I could also see her sparkle in the sunlight. I was afraid my suspicions were right, but I was hoping I had it wrong. Jacob's thoughts were all over the place, giving me a terrible headache. "Jacob Black, listen to me. Take a deep breath and calm down; then explain to me what happened" he did as told and his thoughts turned to Barney's theme song. He was avoiding me, not a smart move right now. His smirk told me he knew what he was doing.

"I found her in the forest near La Push. Seth and I were doing our patrolling shifts around the city when we smelled a leech" I flinched at his harsh tone and Edward strengthened his hold on me. I was aware that I had to stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it or even dislike it. I also knew that Jake's words were because Edward was here, holding me. He never used them around me "We followed his trail up the mountains and found him over the body of a pregnant woman. I thought he was going to kill her, but when we approached he turned protective of her. Anyway, before we could start a fight with him she went into labor. He just stood there, watching as she writhed in agony while having the baby. It was gut-wrenching. I still remember her cries of pain as this little thing ripped her stomach apart. And the look on her face. I couldn't take it anymore; I attacked him when he was distracted with her blood and ripped him apart before her eyes. She seemed almost grateful, but she was in too much pain to really know what she was feeling"

"Did you talk to the woman?" she was my only hope of finally confirming my suspicions, I was positive I was right. "You know, before she died?" an image of her in the forest slipped through his mind before he could do anything to stop it. Edward and I flinched on reflex. She was covered in blood, her stomach ripped apart and she was trying to hold herself together. She was just a girl, she couldn't have been older that sixteen. My face must have reflected the pain I was feeling for the girl, because Edward started rubbing soothing circles on my hand.

"We did talk to her actually. She refused to go to the hospital, but she didn't want to be left to die alone. Seth convinced me to stay with her, so we did. She wanted us to distract her from the pain. I thought she wouldn't have the strength to take care of the baby, but she wouldn't let her go, she kept her asleep by her side all throughout her agony. I was so surprised by the complete adoration on her face every time she gazed at her. I couldn't even see the baby, I felt so angry and disgusted by that creature. Seth asked her to tell us her story, to help us understand what we had just witnessed and she did. She told us everything. Her name was Arely; she came from a nearby town, some sort of tribe actually. Um, they believed in a creature inhumanly beautiful that could only come out at night. They called them the children of the night; blood drinking demons that preyed exclusively on beautiful women, taking their souls with them to preserve their own youth and beauty. Arely told us that she found him in the woods and that he visited her at night. Inevitably, she got pregnant and ran away; she knew her tribe elders would want to destroy the demon child, so she had no other option. She loved the baby to much, even though it brought her to death. Anyway, Arely died two nights ago, but she asked us to take care of her baby. I didn't know what to do with her, but I figured you might know something, Bella"

"I had a suspicion when I first saw her; one that you just confirmed Jacob. She's a hybrid; a half-vampire and half-human breed. Her father, if you want to call that monster like that, was a very powerful vampire called Joham. He believed he could create a new super-race, indestructible and immortal. The Volturi had trouble with him half a century ago, we killed his children but we never found him. Aro will be glad to hear he'll no longer be a problem"

"What about the girl?" Jake gazed adoringly at her, as if she was made of crystal or as if she was holding him to life. I gasped in utter disbelief.

"Jake, please tell me I'm wrong, tell me she's not your –" I left the sentence hanging and Edward completed my train of thought

"Imprint. You imprinted on this thing, right Jacob?" Jake growled at Edward, it was true. Jacob had imprinted on the baby girl in front of us.

"Don't call her like that, bloodsucker"

"Jake, hand her over. I'll take care of her, but promise me that no one will know about this. I'll make sure the Volturi don't do anything to her, but I need your word that this won't turn into worldwide knowledge" my voice was businesslike. He gave me the pink bundle and I gazed at the small girl. She was so tiny and fragile. I felt the need to protect this baby, but I was afraid the Volturi would react badly if someone else knew where she came from.

"You have my word, Bella" truthfulness rang in his words, but he was hesitant of losing her once his decision was taken "Umm, will I be able to see her ever again?" he pleaded with his eyes for me not to take her away from him. I knew what that kind of love entailed, he wanted the best for her, but it killed him to have to stay away.

"I don't know Jake; we'll talk about that later. Can you tell me her name?"

"She doesn't have one. Her mom didn't want to name her. She said it was too painful or something of the likes" I nodded thoughtfully and gave him a sad smile. I knew it was time to go, but it killed me to have to put my best friend through this kind of pain. Edward squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. It was the right thing to do.

"Okay. We need to leave Jake" his face turned somber and his stance was heartbroken but he nodded anyway. He knew we were taking the right decision. He came closer, gave the baby a kiss in the forehead and retreated. "Goodbye Jacob"

"Take good care of her Bells" I nodded and we turned to leave and got on the bike; Edward driving this time while I cradled the baby against my body. Jacob's thoughts stopped us before we could take off. '_Cullen, congratulations on your engagement'_. Edward drove off before anyone of us could say anything else. I had almost forgotten what he was here for. But as reality fell down on me I felt a new wave of pain rip my heart.

Five minutes into the trip I couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. I knew old memories we coming back to bite me in the ass and I refused to face them. It was enough having to face my past in so many ways in a day; I didn't want to add the pressure of old wounds reopened. Edward's body language told me he was tense, the tension was getting to him too. When it became unbearable, I broke the silence.

"How do you think I should name her?" my voice was soft and steady, the perfect picture of calm, and the total opposite of how I was feeling inside. Edward visibly relaxed.

"I don't know. Is there anyone important you would like to name her after? Probably, Jane or Renee, maybe even after some important writer" I smiled. My attempt at getting rid of the awkwardness worked out, the tension wasn't there anymore and Edward seemed almost at ease. I stayed thoughtful for a while; there wasn't a name I would want this baby to have. I was protective of her after minutes of meeting her; it was as if she were my own. I never thought of having children. The mere idea of having kids scared me when I was still a human. I never gave much thought to baby names. And to name her after someone seemed somehow wrong. No one seemed worthy enough to name her after. There was just one woman that seemed worthy enough, but I never really met her. Though she was one of the few that were really important to me, the one that gave me a reason to wake up every day when I was human. The one woman that once had in her hands my whole past. Without her I wouldn't even be here. "So… have you decided yet?"

"Her name's Elizabeth" Edward sucked in a deep breath at the mention of his mother's name. He wasn't expecting me to name this little baby after the most important woman in his – and my – life. "Is that okay with you?"

"Elizabeth… it suits her perfectly. They even look alike you know. My mother also had bronze curls and brown eyes" if I hadn't known better I would have said he was going to cry "She's the only thing I remember perfectly from my human life. Thank you Bella"

"You're welcome" the silence after that became really peaceful, but as I looked at my little Elizabeth's face I knew I had to ask Edward the question that had been nagging at the back of my mind for a really long time "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, you know you can ask me anything you want" he didn't seem wary or loose, his voice was just curious. I knew he'd tell me the truth.

"Does it ever go away?" I knew he wouldn't understand, but I struggled to explain myself "You know the pain for them. For the ones that already left, I mean. The guilt for knowing that you should be dead like they are and you're here. Living. Does it ever stop hurting when you remember them?" he stayed silent for a while, so much I thought he wasn't gonna answer; but when he did his voice was full of pain and agony.

"No, I don't think it really ever goes away. You learn to live with the pain, Bella. When you live for so long, you learn to live with the consequences of your acts or not live at all. And you learn to let people go. You know you'll never forget about them, but we need to let life go on. We need to give them the opportunity that was taken away from us. It's not our decision to keep them here or not" I knew he was talking about our case, particularly. He was trying to get me to understand why he wouldn't change me when we were together. Or at least, he was trying to make me believe that the reason he once gave me was the real reason. I knew it wasn't. And I decided to ignore the implications of his last sentence.

"I know my mom lived and died happy, with Phil by her side. She couldn't bear to live without him; I knew she was going to follow him. But I still wonder what could have happened. The 'what if's' are a constant on my mind"

"I know what you mean. The 'what if's' will be there every time you take an important decision. You'll always wonder how life would be if you had chosen differently. It's just one more thing you have to learn to live with. It's part of our existence" I remained silent after that, his tone made me think there was something else he wasn't saying but I didn't wanted to hear something that could hurt me. I knew he was thinking about us, the possibilities of what could have happened when I was human were endless. The problem was that none of us wanted to deal with them.

"I guess you're right, we can't go back and change the things that didn't go according to our plans. We just need to live with the consequences of our actions" he said nothing for the rest of our trip; and I think it was better that way. I don't know about him, but I had a lot of regrets in my life. Some that I would love to be able to just go back and change them; but I know I can't. And others that I'll love to be able to experience again, just to see where I failed; but it's impossible. I just have to forget about the past and keep moving forward. The sudden halt of the bike and Edward's strained voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"I hope you're ready to face the music, 'cause we're here"

"As ready as I'll ever be" he chuckled before suddenly turning serious. His jaw was set and his eyes turned a little darker. The furrow in his brow deepened and his mouth became a thin line. In matter of seconds the air around us became heavier than ever before. If I had been human I wouldn't even had know when it had all changed. But I knew it had everything to do with _her_. With his Tanya.

"I suppose you should know that you have to be careful with the Denali sisters. They might react awfully bad to little Elizabeth at first. We have to be quick to explain she's not a baby vampire, you know since they don't have a good memory about them because of their mom and all that" I sighted in exasperation. I felt emotionally drained from the day's events and he was just rubbing salt in the wound. His words were a reminder of what Tanya meant to him that I didn't.

"Edward you're rambling. I know what happened with Tanya's mom and the immortal child. Don't worry; I'll make sure they understand this is not the same situation" in fact I had been horrified when I first heard the story. It was awful and full of sorrow and pain; but even I knew she deserved her punishment. The Volturi were – and are – a force no one dared to play with.

"Thanks Bella" he parked the bike inside the garage and helped me down. The castle was eerily quiet, the only thoughts were from Edward's family, not even the Denali sisters were here anymore; we followed the thoughts until we reached the ball room; apparently everyone had moved here after we left. It was a prettier room than the one we were in, after all. Before we even reached out for the door Alice opened it. Her face and thoughts were worried, but she calmed down when she saw us.

"Oh guys, thank God you're here. Come in" of course, when her eyes focused on the bundle in my arms all the worry disappeared and her tone and stance turned demanding instead of worried "I think we really need to talk now. You two have a lot of explaining to do"

"Alice calm down. This is not what you think it is" the little pixie glared at her brother and let us in. The ballroom was a big and open room used for different purposes. The walls were white with unique scarlet red designs and the Volturi crest painted on them. Normally the tables were set aside when there was a party, so that the guests could dance and mingle; and sometimes, when the Volturi used it for their hunting experiences, they left it empty. However, tonight a table was placed in the middle of the room and the Cullens, Jane and Benjamin were staring open-mouthed at us. We took our places at the head of the table, opposite to Carlisle, and uncovered Elizabeth, who was now awake, so everyone could see her. There were various gasps, but Carlisle was the only one who dared to break the silence.

"Bella, please explain us what's happening. We really don't understand anything. I mean, you and Edward suddenly leave to meet Jacob Black, who by now should be dead and now you come back reeking of dog and carrying a baby; besides Alice couldn't see anything. What are you into now?"

"Carlisle I know this seems suspicious but please give me a chance to explain everything" he nodded and I started with my tale. I told them everything that happened since Jane got the call from Jake up to when we arrived; by the time I was done it was nighttime again. Everyone was speechless, which seemed to happen a lot now, and the Denali sisters were nowhere to be found. "Um, are you gonna say anything?"

"I have nothing to say Bella, this seems so… impossible. I didn't even know something like this could happen. I'm still trying to come to terms with everything that has happened on the past months. I mean, Edward gets engaged, we find out you are alive after all, and that you work for the Volturi; and now this. I don't even know what to think"

"I guess you're right Carlisle" I glanced down just to find that Elizabeth had fallen asleep on my arms again. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to the Volturi, but that was the easiest problem to solve right now. I didn't know how to take care of a baby, I had no place ready for her, and I couldn't even know if I was going to be a good mother. Unconsciously, I voiced my thoughts and worries, making everyone turn to look at me "I don't even know how I'm gonna take care of a baby" when I glanced up again I saw Rosalie looking at me with a tender expression. A look I had never seen directed to me. She stood up and asked me to hand Elizabeth over; I did as I was told. I knew Rosalie could never hurt her; her motherly side wouldn't let her.

"It's not that hard to take care of them Bella; you simply need patience and love. I know it sounds clichéd but it's true. There's no other way" she sat down on a chair between Alice and me and started softly stroking Elizabeth's hair "You'll be a great mother Bella, I have no doubt about that"

"Thanks Rosalie" I knew she was telling the truth even without using my gifts. Her every word rang with sincerity.

"Bella, why don't Alice, you and I go and start preparing a room for your little baby while Rose takes care of her" I turned to look at Esme and nodded. She was right, I hadn't even thought about where she would sleep. For the first time I was glad I had someone to help me out "Carlisle, why don't you and the guys go and buy a crib and stuff that the baby might need. I call you when we chose which color of painting we need for her bedroom"

"Actually mom, her name's Elizabeth." I had never heard Edward call Esme 'mom' but he seemed to have grown fond of her, even more than he was, you could see the love and respect he had for his adoptive mother. It had been amazing years ago; but now it seemed natural.

"What?" Esme was surprised to have Edward correcting her. Not because she thought she couldn't be wrong, but because he had not spoken since we arrived. And of course, his strong voice as he mentioned his mother name wasn't something you heard every day. Normally, he avoided talking about her as much as possible. At least, that was what the Edward I used to know did. Sometimes I struggled to recognize it was the same guy.

"Bella named her on our way here. I thought it'll be easier for you to call her by her name instead of calling her baby" Esme smiled knowingly at her son and continued with her organization for our night's activities. Since none of us really ever slept it was easier to get things done, and it was a way of spending a night that otherwise would have been lost. I had a suspicion that she also wanted the guys out of the house for other motives, but I didn't voice that thought out loud.

After the guys left I took everyone to the spare bedroom next to mine. It was a huge white room illuminated with the soft gleam of the moon that entered from the glass wall that dominated the south face of the castle. The room had its own bathroom and closet and also a door that connected it to mine. You could see it had never been inhabited before and it surely needed a lot of cleaning, but it was perfect. A rough diamond. It was the room that had been originally offered to me, but I had chosen a much simpler one.

"Its prefect Bella, but it sure needs a lot of work" I wasn't sure why but she seemed wary of my reaction. Maybe she was hoping for something better. Perhaps her definition of 'rough diamond' was different from mine

"It's been here for a long time Esme, and no one ever lived in it before. Don't worry if you can't fix, I'll look for another room." I had no idea what I was doing; I really felt out of my element in here.

"No, no, Bella. It's a great room. I was just warning you that this might take more than one night. Of course the final decision it's up to you. If you don't want us so much time around you can pick something smaller" she thought that the time it was going to take was the problem; it was ridiculous. I had really forgotten how easily you could hurt Esme. However, something I could never forget was how she enjoyed spending time with her family and if that was what she wanted to obtain from this project I wasn't going to get in the way.

"Well, if you don't have a problem with this room we can start working now, right? I really have no idea what to do but I'm guessing that Elizabeth needs somewhere to sleep besides Rosalie's arms" Esme smiled beatifically at me and I knew that I had taken the right decision; she was truly exited to do this.

She called Carlisle while we were cleaning the room and asked him for different colors of paint and other things she was going to need to make this room livable and then helped us clean. Of course being four vampires cleaning the room – Rose was taking care of Elizabeth – we finished before the guys arrived and, as I had predicted, Alice started with the interrogation.

"So Bella…" Alice's tone told me that I wasn't gonna get out of this one easily and she had been blocking me out for a while so I wouldn't know what she was thinking about. I knew I would be in trouble if I wasn't careful with my answers.

"Spit it out Alice"

"Why do you refuse to acknowledge that you still love my brother?" I smiled softly, it was impossible not to. Even though I disliked the question, I missed Alice's unusual straightforwardness. Every time she wanted something, she'll ask it directly. She took my smile as a sign to continue "I know you do; I can see it in your smile every time you look at him. Please don't try to deny it"

"I tell you if you promise me he won't find out. I have this sort of block over other vampires' minds and if I use it not even Aro is able to know about that part of their lives or what they thought about. That's the only way I'll answer that kind of questions" after I was done with my explanation everyone but Jane seemed confused.

"Hold on a sec Isabella. You're telling me that you can stop Edward from knowing what you're gonna tell me right know" I nodded and she continued "but how?"

"The Volturi called it 'bonding' since I can pretty much project any thought out in the open and every time someone starts thinking about it the mind reader on question sees something completely different to what you're really thinking. It's strange but really effective"

"Wow Bella. Once again you've rendered me speechless. I always knew you were going to turn out unbelievable"

"Thank you Esme" she smiled softly and I expanded my shield so it would cover the entire room "Okay, everything we say from now on will be totally shielded from any outsider"

"Fine, now answer my question Isabella before I get mad. Why do you refuse to acknowledge that you still love my brother?"

"Alice, he left me okay. A hundred and three years ago I was left without a proper goodbye and with the knowledge that he didn't love me anymore. For months I was left to cry, you know what happened. And when I believed it was really all a lie, Tanya came into the picture. He chose her, not me. I had to deal with it and move on. It hurts way less when I ignore my real feelings for him. That's why I refuse to acknowledge that teenage love" the irony of this situation was not lost to me. Forever a teenager, forever in love with a teenage love, which lead me to forever in love with Edward Cullen.

"He told you what?" Rosalie had been pretty quiet up ´till now. Her´s and Esme´s incredulous faces were identical. Apparently there were more secrets in this family that the ones they originally believed.

"I guess you deserve to hear the whole story, don´t you think?"

"I´m not sure if we deserve it Bella, given the situation, but I'd really like to know what exactly did my son said to hurt you so much and push you away"

"It´s okay Esme, we´re coming clean here after all" I took a deep breath and started on the events leading to my birthday party and his eventual abandon. I told them word by word what had happened; how he created my whole world just to crush it back down. Halfway through the story I started crying which woke Elizabeth up and Jane and Rose fed her while I continued with the storytelling. We stood there, watching as my life crumbled before our eyes once again without being able to put a stop to it. I didn't tell them every single detail; there were some things I still wasn't ready to talk about, but I did give them the truth. I was done merely seconds before the boys arrived. Keeping the shield over everyone for so long was tiresome so by the time I took it back I was exhausted. Rose, Alice and Esme were livid and they didn't calm down enough to face Edward. I was afraid they would say something that we would all regret, but thankfully they were discrete enough not to open their mouths. The air around us as we worked on Elizabeth´s bedroom was tense and I tried to lighten it with common chatter.

"So… has anyone heard from the Denali sisters?" Edward gave me a thankful smile and answered me instead of focusing on everyone's thoughts. I knew they were pretty harsh at the time.

"Actually Bella, I talked to Tanya a while back. The girls are on London taking care of wedding details and they have no idea where Eleazar might be, he said something about a hunt and left them there"

"Of course, I had forgotten you still had things to do for the wedding"

"Yeahh" he seemed embarrassed about the topic at hand, which for me was a proper reaction given our story. "We'd really like you to be there, you know. Despite Tanya's behavior, she's really sweet. She just has a problem with jealousy"

"We'll see"

My unsuccessful attempt at removing the tense mood just served as a way to add awkwardness to the room. It wasn't as easy to spend time with the Cullens as it has once been. There were still a lot of things we needed to talk about but I wasn't sure if any of us was ready to do so. After a while Eleazar came banging into the room with yet another worry.

"Bella, I know exactly what you abilities are" all the eyes of the room focused on the two of us and I felt the time stand still. "You're a polyglot" He barely breathed his last words as a well-known voice filled the air. The Volturi had arrived. It was time to face the music.

**A/N: SO… DID YOU LIKE IT? ^^  
GUYS I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC, BESIDES I HAD AN AWFUL WRITER'S BLOCK (WHICH IS NOW OVER, THANKFULLY) AND I SIMPLY COULDN'T UPDATE. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT TIME I PROMISE NOT TO TAKE SO LONG. AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS. KEEP DOING IT!**

**XOXO *A***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: NO EXCUSES, HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER GUYS; I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****IN MY PROFILE…**

**CHAPTER 6:**

"What is this Isabella? We leave you alone for three days and you do this? I knew we shouldn't have left you here, you're too stupid to stay out of problems."

Caius annoying voice was filling the air like a fly's buzz. You know, the one you hear go on and on but no one pays it any attention until you get sick of it. Yeah, Caius voice was that tiresome and I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to him, I was worried about my little Elizabeth that was currently asleep on Rosalie's arms.

Everyone was here at the ballroom. The Volturi, the wives and the guard in their usual places and the Cullens/Denalis were coupled off. I was currently standing in the middle of the room, the perfect place for the spotlight. The Denali sisters had arrived at the same time that the Volturi did and they were savoring this moment, especially Tanya. She wanted the Volturi to get rid of Elizabeth.

"Caius, it's enough! Now Isabella, tell me my dear what has happened in our absence. I want the truth, you know what'll happen if you lie to me. Do you really need a reminder?"

Aro's piercing red eyes bore into mine as he offered me his hand, I knew better than to disobey, the price of my disloyalty was even higher as the time passed by. Elizabeth was now added to the mix in his threat. I pressed my hand to his and showed him everything, of course, the part of the bonding was closed but he didn't even suspect a thing. I could see the amazement in his eyes as well as in his thoughts by the time he had seen everything.

"I had everything under an amazing control due the circumstances, mind you" my voice was calm and collected, like every other time I spoke to the brothers, not a hint of annoyance or anger.

"You did Isabella, but now I'm really interested in finding out what Eleazar investigated about you"

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Oh, yeah. You can keep her as long as she does not possess a threat to us" he motioned for Jane to come forward. "Jane dear"

"Yes master" I knew how much Jane hated calling Aro 'master', almost as much as she despised him. Almost. He had hurt her beyond repair and vampires were not ones to overlook that kind of affront.

"Lovely, I need you to take this baby to her bedroom and stay with her. We need to discuss some stuff with Isabella before she can take care of her daughter" the word daughter fell off his lips with some sort of envy but I overlooked it, I knew Sulpicia and Aro wanted to have a daughter when they were human but they had lost the opportunity centuries ago.

Jane took Elizabeth from Rosalie's arms and carried her away, not looking back to what was happening. Some guys in the guard placed chairs and tables for the rest of us to sit and Aro then turned to his servants.

"The rest of you can leave. I'll call you if I need anything" before the words were out of his mouth everyone had vanished. Including Sulpicia and Athenodora. It wasn't out of respect but out of fear. No one but me ever messed with the Volturi. They were smart enough to keep their distance. Marcus, Caius and Aro came to sit with us.

We were seated in the following order. To my right, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Irina. To mi left, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Ben, Alice, Jasper and Tanya, leaving me face to face with Edward on the other end of the table. I knew this was going to be a long night. Especially with so many thoughts clouding my mind.

"So Eleazar, tell me, what exactly did you say Isabella was?"

"Well Caius, I spent the past two days searching for something that could be similar to Bella and I finally came across it last night. Bella is what you could call a polyglot vampire. There's only ever been one like her in history and he died more than two centuries ago. There's not a lot of information about him but one of the books I read explains what we want to know"

"And what would that be, Eleazar?"

"The reason why, Aro. We all want to know why Isabella turned out to be like this"

"Then tell us"

"Bella's mind is really powerful, you could say. From what I've heard, neither you nor Edward were capable of reading her mind when she was human and that's because she was protecting herself, unconsciously, of course. Everyone's brain is like a barrier, they put up walls when we feel threatened. Bella's walls are just too strong to be brought down with unnatural forces. Also, because it has so much strength she can control everything about her, and thanks to the practice, she's been able to expand those barriers so they could cover everyone around her, successfully making her surroundings safer for her"

They were talking about me as if I wasn't here, the way you'd talk about an experiment. I guess in some way I could actually be considered one. I mean, vampire's supposedly dead ex-girlfriend turned into the most powerful polyglot vampire, now member of the Volturi. Now, you don't see that every day. I admit that what Eleazar found out was pretty interesting. The Volturi and I had spent almost a century trying to find out what exactly

I was, but we never did. Of course 'til now. Alice's high pitched voice brought me out off my musings.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though Eleazar. How could Bella block me out, I mean, the visions don't hurt her in any way"

"Alice, maybe the visions themselves couldn't hurt Bella, but the outcome of them could. She didn't want you to find her and we all knew that you would most definitely come for her if you saw she was alive, even Bella knew that. She may have refused to believe that, but some unconscious part of her knew it. And just like that when she got the idea of you finding her, the shield covered you too, blinding you to anything related to her."

"It does make sense, I guess" Everyone stayed silent after that, processing the newly acquired information. I felt drained, the last three days had been a whirlwind of emotions, and my perfectly planned existence was ruined. Why couldn't all this happen in a year from now, when I was no longer alive?

"Enough please Eleazar. I don't wanna know what I am supposed to be. I know who I am and where I come from. This is too much; my life in the past days has been unbelievable enough as it is. I don't need more fantasy coming into it" I took a deep breath before standing up "I'm going out. Rosalie, would you mind taking care of Elizabeth for me?"

"Sure Bella, don't worry about her" I left the room without turning back. I was fed up of all this already. I didn't want to know anything; I just wanted to be left alone. I needed time to myself, to think. I needed to clear my head.

I felt like stuck in another time. These past days had trapped me and pulled me back to a place where I loathed being. The place that turned me into what I was now; not the vampire, but the afraid, crushed and broken girl hiding under a mature façade for her own sake. Of course I was afraid, why wouldn't I. I was afraid of the intense feelings that Edward elicited on me, I was afraid of the control he had over me. I knew that I didn't acknowledge them, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel them.

I hunted for a while, trying to get myself back in check. Trying to get my self control back, I needed it more than ever. Hunting made me feel better, strong, alive, even if it was for a little while. The exhilarating feeling of being in control for just one fleeting moment was unbelievable. The air in my face as I ran helped clearing my head. When I hunted there was nothing wrong. When I was done, I burned the animals. Two bears and three elks, I really was a mess.

I felt him before I saw him, his scent filling my nostrils and ruining all the self control I had acquired. He smelled like bees and honey with something musky that was simply him. That scent I'll never forget, the one I spent my first years memorizing. The scent that still haunted my nights. I didn't even turn to look at him as I spoke, opting to watch the soothing orange of the newly lit fire.

"What are you doing here Edward? Tanya will get angry if you get too close to me, you must know that better than anyone else" I the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me, pinning my hands to my side. I didn't even have time to react.

"Why do you do that Isabella? Why do you act like this with me? I did nothing wrong, I was trying to protect you" with his last words my vision turned red and I slapped him. My hunt giving me the strength to set myself free from his grasp.

"How dare you say that, haven't you looked at me. I'm a vampire, okay; you didn't protect me from anything. Please stop pretending"

"Pretending Bella! I fucking loved you" I took a deep breath to calm myself; I really didn't want to start yet another fight with him. I've had enough already.

"You said it yourself Edward. Loved, as in the past. You're marring Tanya now, you may have loved me but you're in love with her right now and that's all that matters" he sank to the floor and put his head between his hands, he couldn't deny what I had just said.

"Please Bella, just listen to me, there's a lot that you don't know"

"No Edward, I don't want to listen to you, you've said enough. Now it's time for you to listen" I knew that my next words would hurt him but I couldn't stop myself now, my anger was slowly, but surely rising and all the pent up feelings from the past hundred and three years were finally coming out. I couldn't bring myself to regret what I was about to say.

"You left me okay. You. Left. Me. You don't have the right to come into my life and ask for anything, you lost that privilege long ago. You chose to lose it. You said you wanted me to have a choice, but guess what, I didn't have a choice, you took it away from me. I wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to be with you forever, but I wasn't good enough back then, was I. Now, now I loathe what I am; I've been living the past hundred and three years loathing myself. And you, you spent the last century with her, being happy and giving her your love. You promised me you'd wait for me, you promised we'd be each other's first, you promised to stay the rest of forever together, but they were all lies Edward. You always lied to me, eternity was a fake hope. You have an idea of what it is to spend the last hundred years of your life thinking of what if's and long lost memories while you're all by yourself, you have no idea how it feels like. Eternity alone is hell, I would have rather James killed me"

That last sentence set him off and he pinned me against a three, my hands above my head and his body pressed to mine.

"Don't you ever say that again. Do you understand me? I would have died if something had happened to you. If you remember correctly I almost did because I thought you were dead. You're not the only one who's been in pain for the last century"

"Please Edward, what a great pain you must have felt. It took a pair of boobs and blonde hair to make you forget all about me and my death. You make me sick" he looked as if I had just burnt him, his eyes were pain-struck and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"Glad to know you think that Isabella. But you know what?" he didn't give me a chance to answer, he just kept going on and on "I did try to kill myself, Tanya was the one to save me from myself, I bet you didn't even care when Alice told you what I was doing"

"I didn't care? Are you fucking serious Cullen? Don't you get the fact that I came to Volterra to stop you from killing yourself because I fucking loved you? You were the one that changed me for another one. Don't blame this on me."

"Do you still love me?"

"Why do you even care? Aren't you supposed to be engaged?" I raised an eyebrow

"I never stopped loving you, I still do. I've lived the past century loving you, my best memories not doing you justice"

"Then why are you with her?" I gave up. My body fell back into the tree and his softened, molding into mine to perfection. He was also giving up the fight.

"I had to. You were no longer in my life and she had saved me from dying. I was tired of seeing the pity on my family's eyes, I had to prove them I was fine. I don't think I'm doing a good job now though"

"Why?"

"They can see the pain in my eyes you know. They all see my longing for you, my regret from loosing you. You should've seen me when I first left you. It was hell"

"Trust me Edward, your hell was nothing compared to what I've been through and all because you left"

"When will you stop reminding me about that? Don't you think it's enough to think about it every second of eternity?"

"No"

"You're so cold now, I hardly recognize the Bella you used to be. I know it's still in there, but I can't find her if you don't want me to"

"Don't you think there's a reason for me to be like this? The old Bella used to get hurt all the time. At least, the way I am now, all on my own, I no longer get hurt" _till now at least_ I thought.

"I never meant to hurt you. I love you; the only thing I want is for you to be happy"

"I don't know if that's a possibility now" he took a deep breath before speaking; I knew he was tired of fighting. Despite all this years apart, I still knew him to a T.

"We're leaving for England in a couple of days. Come with us, let me fix my mistakes"

"Why would I want to go to England? To be surrounded by happy couples all the time? To see how you kiss Tanya? How you give her what I can't have? To hear how you make love to her every other day? No thanks Edward, I'd rather stay here with my daughter" he opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. He knew there was no argument to deny my words "See? There's no point on me going with you. Besides, you're engaged. We both know you can't break that off now that the Volturi know about it. They would burn you alive"

"I can't break it off, but you can. Make me stay, make me join the guard. Aro has always wanted me here, he won't say no" I smiled softly at him and brushed his cheek lightly, he closed his eyes. I wasn't sure why he was doing this but I wasn't questioning his actions anymore, there was no point on doing so. This could be the last time I saw him and I planned on enjoying it.

"You don't know what you're asking for. This life is worst than hell, it would be like signing your contract with the devil. Besides, Aro hasn't taken anyone in the past fifty years, now that he has me, he rarely needs anyone else"

"Please Bella. At least that way I would be able to spend the rest of eternity with you" I closed my eyes because of the shame I was feeling. _It wouldn't be the rest of eternity._

"Please don't beg, Edward. I won't let you do it"

"Then let me do one more thing before I have to spend the rest of forever knowing you could've been mine and I let you slip away" I nodded and he continued, by the tone he was using I knew what he was going to ask, I wasn't sure if I would stop him or not though "let me touch you, feel you, love you. At least let me leave with one amazing memory in my life"

His eyes, so soft, so pure, so truthful and full of love were the ones to convince me. I just nodded, my decision was clear. For once I was going to do what I wanted. He didn't hesitate, he kissed me. Slowly, yet passionately, igniting dormant feelings in my body. Cravings only he could make me feel. He no longer held himself back; for once he kissed me with all he had. He was sweet and soft yet strong and controlling at the same time.

The kiss turned more demanding as the time flew by and I thanked the heavens that we didn't feel the need to breathe. I couldn't have broken the kiss had I wanted to. Edward's hands were desperately roaming over my body, caressing me softly. I wanted more, I needed more of him.

"Edward, I'm not gonna break. I need to really feel you"

My words seemed to have clicked something inside his head because next thing I knew he had me pinned against a tree and was pressing his body into me. I could feel him, smell him, taste him; he was all I could think about. I took no time getting rid of his shirt and soon mine had been shred to pieces too. We both knew our time together would last but a fleeting second and we were desperate to have each other.

Edward undid his pants and mine leaving us both in our underwear. He was stunning. Soft sparks of the fading daylight fell upon us making us sparkle. Even after a hundred years, I was stunned by Edward's body in the sun.

"Bella, you are breathtaking. You've always been" he said it with such devotion that I had no other option but to believe him. I felt a fresh wave of tears come to my eyes. I was finally getting what I had wished for so long. A small tear fell from my eyes and Edward caught it with his fingertips. He looked deeply into my eyes and kissed me again.

This kiss was different. The lust and passion were still there but there was more to it. There was pain, there was regret, there was fear, but most importantly, there was love. Edward lowered us to the ground gently; his every move and touch was slow, wanting to savor the moment, the beauty of it all.

"I have waited so long for this Bella"

"Me too Edward, you have no idea how much I need you right now"

"I don't want to wait anymore love"

"Don't wait Edward; make me yours once and for all" he took off my bra, panties and his boxers before he started kissing me everywhere, the familiar fire rose in my body, I craved him so badly, I couldn't wait anymore to feel him inside me "Please Edward, I need you so badly, take me"

And he did, he made me his with his body and mind and love and devotion and I had never felt better that when he finally entered me and made us one.

**A/N: I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR THE AWFUL AUTHOR I'VE BEEN AS OF LATE, AS I SAID, I HAVE NO EXCUSES, AND LIFE IS JUST A MESS RIGHT NOW. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :)**

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS.**

**XOXO *AC13***


End file.
